


Doughnut? Donut!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Gen, Jason and Percy fighting over something, Not Nico :3, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doughnut!”</p>
<p>“Donut!”</p>
<p>“Then you’re nut!”</p>
<p>“I’m not! You’re a nut-freak!”</p>
<p>“What did you just say?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnut? Donut!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing but the plot of this drabble (which was based on an-OC comic strip I made). And its randomness. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. :3

“It is _doughnut_ , I tell you!”

 

“ _Donut_. The end.”

 

“ _Doughnut_!”

 

“ _Donut_!”

 

“ **Dough** nut!”

 

“ **Do** nut!”

 

“Then you’re _nut_!”

 

“I’m not! You’re a nut-freak!”

 

“What did you just say?!”

 

Nico stared at the (childishly) fighting Demigods tiredly. How long had they bickered for something very, very—

 

“Can you guys stop fighting over the spelling of that food already?”

 

Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, for the first time since the last war ended, threw their sharpest glare at him. The son of Hades shivered immediately, but his expression said the otherwise; it was usual for him to hide his feelings, after all. “Shut up and sit down like a good boy, Nico,” said both of them in unison. Nico, who could hold his temperament well, fisted his hands and sat still on his place while grumbling heavily. Some Italian curses smoothly came out from his mouth.

 

Among them, “I’m far older than you guys, you brat,” was said in annoyed manner.

 

And so that argument continued until the sunset, where Mr. D finally came and split them up into working on different chores.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**End.**


End file.
